what if?
by salllzy
Summary: what if Demetri had met three people, three people that could change everything?


**Warnings! **

**Will contain Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual relationships, will also contain Lemons, Limes, Blood, Gore, Swearing, Incest (Jane and Alec), threesomes and foursomes. **

**If you read this after you read the warning I will not be held responsible I gave you the warnings and YOU chose to ignore it! **

**READ THIS AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own twilight, I do not make money off these stories. **

"Speaking"

_Thoughts _

Telepathic message

Italy, home to many things including vampires. More specifically the ruling brothers known as the Volturi, who ruled over all vampires. But this story doesn't take place there no it doesn't, this story takes place thanks to one vampire, one vampire by the name of Demetri who worked for the Volturi.

~~~~~~~~~600 years ago~~~~~~~~

Demetri sighed as he took in the sights from the shadows, he had seen many things but all from the shadows or night time how he wished he could stand and see everything from the sunlight but alas he could not. That's when he spotted them standing a few feet away staring at him, two sets of bright green eyes were watching him. The set of hazel eyes were showing curiosity while the owner looked all around them, Demetri wanted to walk out into the sunlight to get a better view of them but he knew he couldn't, not without getting killed for it. The Volturi did not tolerate failure at all.

Demetri turned away for a second when he looked back they were gone, nowhere to be seen until he heard a soft musical voice behind him

"Young Demetri you have watched us why?"

Turning around he came face to face with the owners of the eyes, two females and one male. He felt his unneeded breath get caught in his throat they were gorgeous, even among vampires they would make them seem dull and ugly. Taking a deep breath he spoke

"I was merely curious about you."

The male inclined his head as he replied

"As are we of you, these are Angela and Sarah my sisters and I am Harrison."

Demetri kissed both Sarah's and Angela's knuckles while he shook Harrison's hand, they stood in silence for a few seconds until Sarah spoke her green eyes boring into his red ones

"Tell me young vampire, if you could walk in the daylight would you?"

Demetri reared back as if struck and asked

"How? What?"

Angela chuckled sending a pleasant feeling down his spine as she replied

"You are not the first vampire we have come across, and I doubt you will be the last. But what we like about you is you are not afraid, not afraid of us."

Demetri swallowed as he asked

"Should I be?"

The three gave such dark laughs he felt the need to run back to Lord Aro and tell him everything but he stayed where he was and held his ground.

"Perhaps, perhaps not young one now you didn't answer my question."

Demetri thought about it for a second

"If I could I would, but there is no known way."

Angela smirked

"That is what you think."

Angela held out he wrist for Demetri and commanded him

"Bite and drink."

Demetri didn't hesitate as he bit into the soft flesh and felt the blood flow into his mouth, it tasted like sin, if sin had a flavour he was sure that it would taste like this. After a few more gulps he felt himself be pushed away and out into the sunlight, looking down he found that he wasn't sparkling in fact he looked like a normal human. Looking at the three he couldn't express his gratitude so he merely nodded his head the three smiled and ran away at speeds a vampire would dream of, he looked down at himself once more and ran all the way back to Volterra with a shout of glee and a laugh.

Even as he entered the throne room his good mood hadn't diminished, he still felt great. Like he was floating on cloud nine and nothing could stop him, well that was until Jane deliberately pushed him into a patch of sunlight imagine her surprise and everyone else's when he didn't sparkle.

Everyone had eyes on him as he gleefully thought

_I got one up on you Jane!_

Aro came off his throne and walked around Demetri still using the shadows to protect him, Marcus and Caius came of their thrones and looked at Demetri as well. While everyone else looked on in jealously as Aro spoke

"Interesting, very interesting."

Marcus took his eyes off Demetri and looked at his brother before saying

"Indeed."

Even Caius had a few words to say as well

"But how did this come about?"

Aro looked at Demetri and speaks

"That is what I would like to know brother."

Demetri held his hand out so that Lord Aro could read his memories after a few minutes of tense silence Aro spoke in a interested voice

"It seems that today's memory is foggy, it seems that someone is protecting themselves by making it so that no one could see them."

With that the three brothers returned to their throne each lost in though as Demetri ran back to his room with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~Present day~~~~~~~~~~

Demetri still hadn't met the three again, but he did receive letters from them. Telling him how they were and what they were doing. But it would be this day that would change everything, one day and one letter Demetri opened his letter and no one batted a eyelid at it ever since that day Demetri received letters nearly five times a week. At first they were curious and wanted to see what the letters contained but they couldn't get near the letters, after many failed attempts they gave up Demetri was happy that they did as he could read the letters from his friends in peace, but this letter was not bringing good news at all.

Dear Demetri

We hope this letter finds you in good health, we bring bad news. There is a human that knows about vampires, we fear that it may be your Lords old friend Carlisle Cullen who has allowed his secret to be found out yet we cannot be sure. We hate to be the bearers of bad news but it is true.

You know us well enough to know that we wouldn't lie about something of this size, what we also fear is that it could put you at war. Yes your coven is strong, large and powerful we fear that you would not make it out alive, we are heading back to Italy to stay for a while we are not sure how long.

Cordially

The Potter Triplets

Demetri gripped the letter and felt his world slide from underneath him, it was then he noticed everyone staring at him. Demetri was shaking and growling with rage, walking over to Lord Aro he gave him the letter to read. It was a few seconds before Aro hissed out

" What is the meaning of this?"

Normally Demetri would be scared of his Lords wrath but he knew that it wasn't directed at him but at the Cullen's for allowing a human to find out, turning to Jane and Alec he growled

"Summon the Cullen's here NOW! I will get to the bottom of this."

Jane and Alec bowed their heads and quickly retreated from the room to do as they had been ordered, everyone else was looking at their Lords with wide eyes as the three shook with rage and anger. Everyone feared that it may lead to the Cullen's death if it was true, Demetri looked at Lord Aro and spoke

"Would it be possible for them to stay here? I want to know if what they had said is true."

Aro studied Demetri for a very long time before nodding, Demetri bit back a smile as he ran out of the throne room and too the airport to wait for them.

*Some time later*

Demetri couldn't help but laugh as he seen the sight of his old friends, the first ever friends that he had made, hugs went all around as the four made their way to Volterra.

By the time they had arrived at Volterra things were chaotic and hectic, humans and vampires alike were running around. It seemed that their letter had been taken seriously, they hadn't wanted to send the letter but the damage that one human would cause wouldn't be worth it.

Demetri took them to their room where they would be staying, the trio smiled at it and hugged Demetri before retiring to their beds to sleep off their jetlag.

It had been hectic for everyone, no one wanted to believe the letter was true but when the Cullen's had arrived they could see that it was indeed true. It caused a uproar with the Volturi, no one dared to say anything at all while Aro read the memories of every member of the Cullen family. Aro snarled

"So the letter was true!"

Carlisle placed a calming hand on his oldest 'son' he knew that Edward would do something that he would regret if given the chance. Just as he was about to speak the throne room doors opened and Demetri walked in with three people in cloaks, they were covered head to toe.

Demetri bit back a smirk as he watched everyone's faces he knew that the triplets had this effect on people stopping at the edge of the dais, the one in the middle spoke

"Many greeting Lords Aro, Caius and Marcus."

No one could take their eyes off the three as Aro calmly spoke

"You seem to have us at a disadvantage, you know us yet we do not know you."

They could feel the shift in the air as the middle one spoke again

"Forgive me, but sometimes it is better to work in the shadows than seen in the light."

Marcus raised a eyebrow

"A unusual philosophy."

A light snort could be heard from a cloaked figure to the right as a female voice spoke up

"Yet it is one that works for us Lord Marcus, we have seen many things and know many things. You will never know we are there unless we want you too."

There was shifting for a few moments until the middle one spoke once again

"When we had sent you the letter, we had hoped that you would stop the wheels that were turning, it seems as though we were right. The wheels that were in motion have stopped."

Caius scowled at the cloaked figures

"And what pray tell does that mean?"

The reply came from the left

"A war Lord Caius, a war that would kill both the Cullens and you."

The room was deathly silent, Demetri was looking at his friends in worry. Just were, where they going with this? No one said anything until the figure on the left walked forwards and held out her deathly pale hand to Aro

"take my hand and you will see, see what I saw and see what we have stopped."

Aro was confused by the riddle yet took her hand anyway, he was sucked into her vision.

He watched as the Cullens faced down a army of newborns with the help of the shape shifters, he watched as Edward tried to be killed by their hands. He watched as Edward's human saved him but not without condemning her own life, he watched as they got invited to Edward's and Bella's wedding. He watched as Bella fell pregnant with a human and vampire hybrid.

Then he seen it, he seen the war that they had mentioned. He watched as his loyal guard were killed in front of him, he watched as Marcus died. Then the visions stopped and he was once again back in the throne room, all eyes were on him he looked at the cloaked figure and noticed her eyes they were silted like cats eyes. He carefully removed his hand from hers and nearly slumped to the floor, the vision was still circling around in his head. Aro glanced over at Marcus and felt a wave of relief he was glad that it hadn't came to pass, that his brother was still here with him.

The cloaked female gently wrapped her arm around Aro's waist and helped him to his throne, she could feel his pain and suffering. She knew what would of happened if the vision had came to pass, the vampire world would have been thrown into chaos as many covens raced to become the new Volturi causing nothing but a blood bath.

Aro sat in his throne and sent a grateful look to the woman who smiled so small it was undetected, looking at the Cullens he growled

"The girl will be changed today!"

With that he gestured for Jane and Alec to take the Cullens to a room, the trio stood still as they watched the proceedings with barely conceal contempt. If that vision had came to pass they would have lost their mates and that was not a option for them, not a option at all.

For if the triplets had their way the Volturi would be ruling for a very long time and all those that opposed them would be killed by them.


End file.
